


Quite the Character

by GallifreyanChild



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Homophobia, M/M, Matt is the Doctor, Party sort of, because having two Johns would be confusing, i guess, light homophobia, so I just used the name of his actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanChild/pseuds/GallifreyanChild
Summary: After a lot of persuasion from John, Sherlock attends a staple social gathering of college students - also known as a party.The man he meets there is quite the character.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Oh hey there random person I don't know would you pretend to be dating me and/or make out with me to chase off my ex?"
> 
> Elelock is my OTP. Just saying. I'll probably write more.

Sherlock was never one for parties. It was only the fact that his roommate insisted he get out and actually socialize with the other college students that made him leave the university’s science lab and the experiments waiting in order to attend the loud, crowded party.

Sherlock stood in a corner of his own, a cup of punch in his right hand. There were alcoholic beverages, of course, but he later planned to return to his experiments, and for that he would need to be sober. Sherlock debated several times on leaving early to do said experiments, but John, his roommate, was watching from thirty or so feet away. His requirement was that Sherlock stay for at least an hour and a half. It had only been 25 minutes.

He stayed sulking in the corner as the minutes ticked by. Five, ten, twenty minutes passed with only two trips away from his corner to refill his punch. The party roared on, and unfortunately he couldn’t see whether John was drunk enough for him to slip away unnoticed. 

When he came back for a third time from the punch bowl, he leaned back against the wall and took a big swig of his drink. His eyes peered over the rim of his cup, spotting a man clumsily walking towards him. His first assumptions were that this man was drunk, but he stopped right next to Sherlock, and the smell of alcohol was nowhere to be found on him. So apparently he was just naturally that clumsy. Or dizzy. From what, Sherlock didn’t know.

The man leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. “Whoo. Bit dizzy.” Ten points to Sherlock. “Running fast, lots of sharp turns…” The man was around the same height as himself, mousy brown hair flopped to one side. Olive green eyes were fixed on the wall, boyish face in a peculiar contortment that was probably him trying to reorient himself.

“Was running from my girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend, really. Broke up two weeks ago. Was meaning to for a while, she’s quite… pushy, to put it mildly. Also very clingy, and very angry, which is why I ran.” The man stood up straight, removing his hand from the wall. “Sorry- you don’t even know who I am.” He chuckled, extending a hand. “Matt Smith, astrobiology major.”

“Astrobiology?” Sherlock asked, interest somewhat piqued. He didn’t shake Matt’s hand, which was lowered somewhat awkwardly.

“Erm, yeah. Astrobiology. It’s always really fascinated me,” he responded. “And, uh… you are?”

Sherlock took another sip of punch. “Sherlock Holmes. Chemistry major. Or really any science, just had to go somewhat specific for a permanent major.

“Wow. I’m impressed.”

“Shouldn’t be. Barely even have to try in any of the classes.” He downed the last of his punch.

“Careful to whom you gloat,” Matt said, chuckling. “If it’s to the wrong people, you might-” he cut himself off, peering across the room. “Shit. Tessa.”

“Your ex?” Sherlock set his cup down on a table nearby.

“The very same.” His gaze led to a woman at the the doorway, with long black hair in cascading curls and piercing blue eyes. She was a rather attractive woman in general, but all that was overlooked when your attention was drawn to the angry scowl set on her face and her eyes scanning the room.

“Not good, not good,” Matt mumbled, turning his head back and trying not to look in her direction. “She’s blocking off the only exit. I’m cornered. And I most certainly can’t scare her off.” He stopped. “Can I?”

“Anything she perhaps doesn’t like?” Sherlock asked.

Matt thought. “Well… yeah. But…” He looked up at Sherlock.

“You’ll need my help.” Sherlock sighed. “Fine.”

“I need you to pretend you’re my boyfriend.”

Sherlock stopped and looked back at Matt. “What?”

“You.” he pointed at Sherlock. “Boyfriend.”

“I don’t see the point in that, wouldn’t it just make her angrier?”

“Well, no, you see, she’s-”

Sherlock cut him off, realizing, “-opposed to homosexuality.”

‘Exactly.” Matt shifted his gaze across the room. “Oh God, she’s seen me. All right, act like we’re flirting or something.” He leaned against the wall again, using his arm as support. He flashed a flirtatious grin - or, what he apparently thought was flirtatious, but really wasn’t, ending up a little bit lopsided like he wasn’t quite sure how to flirt in the first place.

Sherlock leaned back against the wall, shifting his head to the left to have Matt in his line of view. From there he could shift his gaze to see Tessa trying to make her way through the loud and crowded party. He flicked his eyes back to Matt. ‘It’s too loud for her to hear, we don’t actually have to flirt.” Sherlock put on a genuine-looking smile. “Now laugh like I’ve said something funny.”

Matt laughed, a light noise that was much more genuine than the less-than-flirtatious grin. “All right, is it working?” He asked, still gently smiling to keep up the act. 

Sherlock chuckled as if it were something Matt had said, then discreetly shifted his gaze again. “No, she’s still coming. She’s maybe ten feet away at most.” He looked back at Matt.

Matt sighed. “Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.”

Sherlock pushed off of the wall a little, turning fully towards Matt. “What do you mea-”

He was cut off by Matt’s crooked grin, but mostly what came next - Matt grabbed the lapels of Sherlock’s jacket, pulling him in and crashing his lips to his.

Sherlock’s eyebrows rose in what was most definitely surprise - at first he wasn’t even sure where to put his hands, but they quickly found a spot to rest on Matt’s upper arms. The kiss itself was a different manner entirely, the feeling of Matt’s warm lips moving against his was a new yet surprisingly pleasant feeling.

He was almost -  _ almost  _ disappointed when it ended, and Matt pulled away, looking in the direction of Tessa, only to see the woman walking away, throwing a disgusted look over her shoulder.

Matt sighed and leaned back against the wall. “She’s gone. Good.” His eyes fluttered shut in relief, but then they snapped open and he turned his head towards Sherlock. His cheeks turned beet red. “S-sorry about that, I-”

“No need to apologize,” Sherlock said, quickly recovering. “It was understandably the fastest way to get rid of her.”

Matt nodded. “Erm… thank you.”

Sherlock nodded back, “Wasn’t a problem. It wasn’t like I was doing anything of importance before, anyways.”

“Let me guess - you’re not one for parties?”

Sherlock scoffed. “Hardly.”

“Who made you come, then?”

“Roommate.”

“Which one’s that, then?”

Sherlock nodded towards John, who was over on the other side of the room with his girlfriend, Mary, and two of their friends - Molly and Greg, their names were. “John Watson,” he told Matt.

“Oh, I know him!” Matt said. “He’s in my genetics class. Aspiring for a medical degree, right?”

“Correct.”

Matt was about to say something, but paused to check his watch. His eyes went wide at the time. He cussed under his breath. “It’s almost eleven o’clock. I should get going,” he said, looking back up at Sherlock. “See you around, Sherlock.”

Sherlock nodded again, and Matt turned and left. From what Sherlock could tell, Matt was… a strange man, to say the least. Perhaps he’d question John about him later. Maybe.

He grabbed his plastic cup off of the table and went to refill his punch.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! :D
> 
> (this might be continued)
> 
>  
> 
> _(might)_


End file.
